


Luke Danes: Photographer

by lorelaigilmoreisbisexual



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual/pseuds/lorelaigilmoreisbisexual
Summary: He’d focus on the curve of her body, every curl of her hair. Every gasp of ecstasy.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 7





	Luke Danes: Photographer

Luke learned a thing or two about photography from his time with Rachel. He was never one to get too caught up in the hobby, but until he met Lorelai Gilmore he never realized how passionate he could be about it.  
  
He’d capture candid moments, moments of her smiling and laughing. Moments of the two of them together. Moments of her drinking coffee and enjoying the pure pleasure it brought to her lips. And as time went on he began capturing more intimate moments. He’d focus on the curve of her body, every curl of her hair. Every gasp of ecstasy. He captured it all in stunning photographs.

When he finally showed her his work; she cried. But tears of joy were what fell down her cheeks. She had seen the beauty he had captured not only from the outside but the beautiful person she was underneath. And she loved him even more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by the snapshot aesthetic I made above. I do not own any of the photographs used in the aesthetic image. I got them off of tumblr back in 2018 which is when I made the aesthetic and wrote the ficlet.


End file.
